Come Home Soon, Johnny
by AmyJean.77
Summary: Being rewritten!
1. Hearts Burst Into Fire

!Complete disclaimer is at the bottom due to a bit of a spoiler. (I own nothing)!

**WARNINGS!- Implied slash! And one of them danged four-letter words ;)**

It turned out more OOC than I thought, but oh well.

* * *

Johnny's been gone about a year, now. He writes a letter about every week, but there's never any address at the top. When Johnny flat-lined in the hospital, Dally went crazy and commited suicide by police. Or, that's what Darry called it. I got sick after that and when I finally got a little better, I woke up to see Johnny and Darry asleep on chairs. I thought I was dreaming when Johnny woke up and told me that he now knew I was alright. He gave me a piece of paper, a kiss on the forehead and a "See ya around, Ponyboy." I still thought I was dreaming, so I stuck the paper under my pillow and went back to sleep. I woke up and sure enough, he was gone. I think I mourned over it for a week and finally, one day I broke down and bawled about 6 hours straight and that was the last time I've cried since he left.

I couldn't believe he had run away, until I remembered the paper. I looked violently under the pillow. I found the letter and I pulled on it. It was stuck to the pillow. I thought it would have a reason why he would run away, but it wasn't much good for information.

_Ponyboy,_

_I know how much this will hurt you, but I have to leave. Just to get some things straightened out. You're my best friend and I love you but it's not worth having Soda and Darry worry about you again. Besides, I'll be gone longer than 5 days. This won't be like last time. I'm not sure if I'll come back or not. It all depends on how things go when I get to the city I'm going to._

_Tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving._

_Johnny_

_P.S. I'll write as often as I can._

I wished so very hard that he would come back.

I got over it after a couple months. The letters helped. I wanted to write him back, but I guessed he was traveling alot. That would explain the no return address.

It was late. I looked in the mailbox and I had gotten another letter from Johnny, and I was walking in the house to read it when Steve turned on the T.V. screaming about something.

"Darry! Sodapop! Come in here! Come on, guys!" He sounded frantic. If he had been anyone else, I would have been worried.

"What's goin on Steve?" Soda sounded kinda angry that he was screaming like that, with no one killing him.

"Johnny's on T.V.!"

"WHAT?" I felt my heart drop to the floor as I let go of the letter.

"Yeah, look!" Steve was pointing at five guys sitting on a small stage.

One was holding a drum, two were holding guitars, one was holding a microphone, and Johnny was holding one, too. And then they started to play.

"1, 2, 3, 4.." The one next to Johnny started off the quintet. Then the two with mics sang together.

"I'm coming home  
I've been gone for far too long

Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
Have I f--ked things up again?  
I'm dreaming  
Too much time without you spent

It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn  
Now I'm torn

I've been far away  
When I see your face  
My heart burst into fire  
Hearts burst into fire

You're not alone  
I know I'm far from home  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm screaming  
No more days without you spent

It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn  
Now I'm torn

I've been far away  
When I see your face  
My heart burst into fire  
Hearts burst into fire

My bed's so cold, so lonely  
No arms, just sheets to hold me  
Has this world stopped turning?  
Are we forever to be apart?  
Forever to be apart...

It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn  
Now I'm torn

I've been far away  
When I see your face  
My heart burst into fire  
Hearts burst into fire

I'm coming home  
I've been gone for far too long  
Do you remember me at all?

Remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
I'm screaming  
I'm dreaming..."

I wish I could have seen the look on my face. It's rare that someone's mouth drops genuinely from shock. As I listened to the deep, deep words that were coming from the men, I felt like bawling. I knew, somehow I knew that Johnny and the other man had written this song about me. Or us. I'm not that self-centered but that's the first impression I got. Maybe this man had run away from home, too. Maybe he missed his gang. Or his woman. Maybe his kids. I don't know.

He didn't look like a hood. I wasn't sure what he looked like. He looked tuff. He was wearing a leather vest. He looked at Johnny and told the audience that they could ask questions to any band member they wanted to. A little girl stood up. I didn't think she looked old enough to be gonig to any kind of concert. Not that I actually cared at the time. She looked like she had a tiny voice. It made me want to giggle.

"Where did you get the insparation for that song?" She sounded old. Not like old-old. Like she was too old for her age. Kind of like Darry. Only a girl.

The man spoke and as he did, he clapped a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Well, honey, that song was primarily written by this guy right here. Johnny Cade. Who agreed to sing for us, tonight." The man had a strong accent. I couldn't tell where he was from. He smiled and the crowd clapped. There were a small amout of people there. I imagined it to be peaceful and friendly. The man spoke again. "I'll let you explain this, Johnny." The man grinned. He was handsome.

"Thanks, Matt." So the man had a name. "Well, I left my hometown about a year ago, and I really miss my gang. My friends, ya know? It was about them." Johnny sounded like he was used to attention.

Then a boy walked up to ask a question. He was very thin and tall. He had the same look about him as Matt but he had scared voice. Maybe this was his favorite band. "My question is for Matt... How and when did you get another vocalist for Bullet?" Matt smiled proudly.

"I was going down to pick up lunch and I heard someone singing _'Tears Don't Fall'_ the acoustic version and playing the guitar with it. He was very good so I stopped and talked to him. He was real nice and I asked him his name and we got to know each other a little better. And thus Johnny is now our co-vocal specialist." Matt smiled proudly again and someone else stepped up to ask a question. Another boy, but he looked much younger and much more scared than the last.

"Johnny, you say you wrote this song about some people back home. Was this a lady?" The boy sat down and Johnny smiled.

"Naw," He said. "It's about my friends I used to hang out with. One impaticular..." Johnny stopped talking, as if it were painful for him. The young boy stood up again. "What was his name?"

Johnny kinda stared. Like a secret he wanted to tell the world. But at the same time he wanted to take this secret to the grave. "Ponyboy."

I'll be honest. I thought they were going to laugh at my name. If they did, I couldn't hear it. The man named Matt smiled at Johnny and then they answered more questions about their new album _'Scream, Aim, Fire'._ I learned that Johnny was with them for 6 months. Their band was Bullet For My Valentine and _'Scream, Aim, Fire'_ (which they had revised, re-written, and disheveled) was coming out next month. It had 5 extra songs written by Matt and Johnny, so the album was pretty long.

The credits showed up and I looked at Soda. "Is that it?" I asked desperately.

Soda sighed. "I guess so, baby brother." And he turned off the T.V.

* * *

I own NOTHING except the guitar Johnny was holding that day in the street.

Song:  
Hearts Burst Into Fire - Bullet For My Valentine  
(Full credit goes to them)

Chapter two should be coming around Saturday, maybe Sunday, or Monday.

And!... I _know_ that Matt Tuck probably wouldn't just pick someone up off the street and put him into BFMV but it fit, so it's there.

Constructive criticism is welcome!  
Flames are not.


	2. Telephone Call for Ponyboy Curtis

Yes, it's late, and I'm sorry! My dad had a run-in with some ground and a motorcycle. But I hope you enjoy chapter two.

Darry is terribly OOC.

**I own nothing!**

* * *

That night, I went to sleep trembling.

"Johnny had written that song for us. And _me_." I thought.

I missed him with everything in me, and as close as we had gotten, I still couldn't figure out why he had left.

I snuggled up to Soda, and then I wiggled out. "Johnny's letter!" I said aloud, causing Soda to stir.

"Wha's go on?" He said, then he snored and I laughed.

I walked back into the dark living room, someone was asleep on the couch. I figured it was Two-Bit or Steve. I found the letter on the floor. I hoped no one had stepped on it. I walked back into my room and flipped on a tiny nightlight and read:

_Ponyboy,_

_Hey man. I hope this letter gets to you before you watch T.V. on the 15th. I'll be singing on there with some buddies of mine. I'm doing real good. I want to come back home and see you guys, but I don't know if I can. We're recording a new song, the one you'll hear last on the 15th. It should be on channel 28, 8 o'clock._

_I'll try and call you next week._

_Johnny_

It was different than all the other letters. It had actual information in it. But it was too late to tell me all this, now. We all watched it already. But he said he was going to try and call us! "Yay!" I thought. Maybe he could come home, at least for a little while. I don't think I had ever old anyone how much I missed him. Not even Sodapop. Soda and I grew apart when Johnny left. Not alot, but some.

I put the letter on my desk and as quietly as possible, got back into bed. I was so very excited that Johnny might finally call us and he may get to come home for a while. I reminded myself not to get too excited about it until I heard from him again.

I squirmed onto the bed and laid on my back. I was staring at the ceiling, vacantly wondering where Johnny was, and what he was doing. The realm of sleep slowly took over me and as I closed my eyes, I faintly heard Johnny's soft voice as I dropped into slumber.

_"My bed's so cold, so lonely... No arms, just sheets to hold me... Has this world stopped turning? Are we forever to be apart?"  
_  
I opened my eyes to see Steve and Soda standing before me yelling about chocolate cake.

"You don't put enough sugar in the icing!" Steve's defensive argument wasn't a very good one, given that he had Soda's icing around his mouth.

"I put just enough, Steve!" Then Sodapop challenged him to an arm-wrestling match.

"You put too much, Soda, now shut up." I think I was too tired to worry about the following occurrence. Steve sitting on my stomach and Soda tickling my under my arms. A few punches, and a couple kicks, I was free and huffing like a bull.

"Ha-ha. You still gonna quit smoking, Ponyboy?" Darry was chuckling at me.

"I don't guess so." I knew Darry was the only one who would take me seriously this morning. "Come here, Dar." I pulled him into my room.

"What's goin' on Pony?" If you only knew how thankful I was that he wasn't joking around.

"I got a letter from Johnny yesterday."

"Yeah, Soda said something about it." He almost looked worried. "Why, is Johnny okay?"

"I guess he's fine, he said he might try to call and come home for a bit." I felt sad that Johnny missed us, and that he had new buddies. I wanted to see him. I wanted to hug him. But I'd never tell Darry.

He smiled said "Where's that letter?" So I gave it to him.

He looked up from the letter and looked me in the face. "Has he called, yet?"

"No." I said. "It might be a few days. When was it dated?" Of course I hadn't looked at the date.

"The tenth. Shoot! He'll be callin' any day!" Darry looked around, I saw the line that forms on his forehead when Darry's pondering something.

I was suddenly nervous.

The thought that Johnny could be calling any day caught up with me and I almost shuddered. I looked up at Darry. He looked ecstatic, I was shaking in my bare feet.

"Lets go tell the guys!" He walked out. "Hey guys! Ponyboy got a letter from Johnny yesterday!"

I was walking back from my room and I heard Steve say "So? Don't Pony get letters from him all the time?"

"Yeah, but this one says that he's gonna call us soon. Probably in a few days!" The gang went wild with satisfaction.

"Alright!"

"Woo-hoo"

"Oww!"

I heard the whooping and hollering and I felt detached. My thoughts were racing.

_"What if he's different?"_

_"What if he sounds different?"_

_"What if he don't like us anymore?"_

But another part of my brain was saying differently.

_"Why are you over-reacting? You just saw him last night. He sounded normal, and he wrote that song for you and the guys. He's no different, and you're not going crazy. It's normal to be thinking like that. I promise."_

I calmed myself down by repeating that a few times.

I took a few more deep breaths and steadied myself. Johnny was coming home for a while, he was calling, and I'm gonna get to see him again. Wow. Is this all true?

_Riiing, riiing, riiing._

"Hello?" I heard Darry answer the phone. "Johnny! Hey buddy, how's it goin'?"

I turned to stare at Darry, I wished I could hear the other side of the conversation.

"Yeah? That's great. Yeah, we saw you and Bullet For My Valentine on T.V. last night. I didn't know you could sing!" Darry laughed. "Well Johnnycake, who do you wanna talk to?"

_"Please be me. Please be me. Please be me!"_ I cried inside my head, trying not to show it.

"Ponyboy, he wants to talk to you." Darry smiled.

I grabbed the receiver, my hand tingled. "Hey Johnny." I tried not to sound so expectant.

"Glory, it's good to hear your voice." He sounded so beautiful. And thankfully, the same.

"I would say the same, but I heard yours on T.V." He laughed.

"Yeah, I agreed to sing with them. That was my first performance. They were doing a little show near Matt's hometown. They asked me to sing my song with 'em. And it was real nice. Friendly and peaceful." Then there was a kind of awkward silence. And of course, I broke it.

"Are you gonna be able to come home for a while?" I didn't mean to put it out bluntly like that.

"Well, I talked to Matt about the show and the response from the fans and stuff, he says it'll be fine as long as we finish recording that one song."

"Yeah, something about hearts and fire?" I was lying to a degree. I remembered everything about that song. All the way down to how Johnny's face looked while he sang a few select words.

"Hearts Burst Into Fire, yeah."

"You sure can sing good, Johnny."

"Thanks." He stopped talking and I heard a man in the background. He sounded like a nagging wife. "Well Pony I have to go. Manager's getting on my back about staying on the phone. I'll call you guys tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Call back anytime."

"Okay." He paused. "Hey Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I miss you." And my heart melted like butter on the sun. I wanted to say that I missed him, too. I had no luck with that.

"Sorry Ponyboy. The manager needs the phone. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I almost didn't want to say anything. "Bye."

_Click._

"Well, is he gonna be able to come home?" I hadn't noticed that I'd hung up the phone, or that Two-Bit was standing next to me. I guess Steve told him the story.

"He's gonna check with the manager and stuff. He'll call back tomorrow." I said.

The rest of the day was spent normally. Two-Bit stayed and helped dispose of a few beers. Steve and Soda played poker all day. Darry cleaned up a little. The house wasn't very dirty. I read some more on a book that a Socy girl I talk to sometimes recommended. _Apathy And Other Small Victories_. I liked it. It was very strange, but still good.

The end of the day went similarly to the previous. I was nervous about the next day when I went to sleep and I thought I was going to lose my mind. Being confused about one certain thing can drive you loopy.

* * *

Ha. I almost ended it when Pony+Johnny started talking on the phone. But I didn't.

Hearts Burst Into Fire belongs to Bullet For My Valentine.

Apathy And Other Small Victories belongs to Paul Neilan. (And I have no clue why I put it in there, but I love that book and I wanted Ponyboy to read it. lol.)


	3. Are You Home Yet?

**Warning! Implied slash! Don't like, leave now.**

I own nothing at all.

In case I didn't already mention this, the time setting is summer vacation.

I had like no ideas at ALL for this, so I almost skipped it entirely. That's why it's short. :)

* * *

I opened my eyes, I was flat on my back. I was still very tired, and then memory swept over me. I was worried for a moment that Johnny had called, but I looked over at the window and I barely saw the rays from the sunrise.

I relaxed again. I closed my eyes and thought of nothing else besides Johnny. It was like meditation, only I didn't breathe like I should have.

Which is probably why I ended up short-winded. I ended up thinking of the time he and I were forced by Darry to take a shower together. Soda laughed it up and Darry said it was to "conserve water". We were in a drought, but still.

It was an awful experience. I had to hide my arousal and pray that I wouldn't turn around enough to show it to him. It was uncomfortable enough for me and Johnny kept apologizing. "For what?" I had asked.

I had questioned my sexuality fiercely after that. I had hardly saw a girl as a romantic or sexual figure. Girls were good friends, and companions and wise but men were special. Things of great power and beauty. I was proud to be a man and I knew that I wasn't straight.

I opened my eyes again, and I had to blink several times. I wondered where Sodapop was. I wasn't paying attention as to whether or not he was next to me asleep.

He wasn't. He had probably rised early to make a cake, or to see if Steve had stayed the night.

I got up out of bed and went to take a shower.

The house was deserted. Maybe everyone had left early. It was a Monday. I forgot. Damn.

I sat down and watched T.V. waiting for Johnny's call. I had hoped that he would call while everyone was gone. Maybe I would get my wish.

_Riiing, riiing, riiing._ My heart lept to my throat.

"Hello?"

"Ponyboy."

"Oh, hi Tim."

"Listen Pony, you seen Dallas 'round?"

"Uh, not today, I haven't."

"Alright, then."

_Click_

The anticipation was terrible. So I decided to read more on "Apathy and Other Small Victories".

_"The scream was primordial. I have never heard another human make such a sound. Her jaw distended like she was a snake about to eat a small child and her whole body shook, her two fists out like she was a pilot trying to pull a 747 out of a nose-dive."_

I had hoped that Shane, the character in the book, wouldn't get killed by Gwen. She was sadistic and abusive and scary. Or that's the profile I got from reading about her.

I was reading at a pretty decent pace and then I sped up and didn't realize that the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I wasn't so optimistic this time.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" It was Johnny this time.

"Hey Johnny. How are ya?"

"I'm alright. I'm in Oklahoma City."

"That's awesome. What time are you gonna be down here?"

"It won't be long. Matt made me call and make sure you guys were ready for me."

"Well, everyone's at work right now but I sure am ready to see ya." And I felt my face burn.

"Great. I have to go, but I'll see you in about an hour."

"Alright. Bye."

"See you."

_Click._

And as soon as I hung up the phone, I had so many things I wanted to talk to him about.

Which sucked because I had to wait an hour to talk to him. So I had nothing to do but read. And so I did.

* * *

The excerpt from Apathy and Other Small Victories belongs to Paul Neilan. As does the rest of that book.

Chapter 4 will be up alot sooner than this chapter. I promise!

(Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are used to heat up proud gay lovers!)


	4. Lost Conversations

**I own nothing!**

**Warning! Slash! Don't like, leave now.**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

I looked up at the screen door and there stood Johnny.

I shot up and threw my arms around him like a little kid.

I felt him drop his bag and he hugged me tight.

When we broke apart I kept my hands on his arms.

"Glory, Johnny." I said as I realized I was crying. But I didn't feel so bad. He was crying too.

"I'm sorry for leaving, Ponyboy. I just had to get away from some stuff." He sniffed.

"It's okay." No, it wasn't. It was, but I was still resenting the fact he left. "How long are you back?"

"A month, maybe two."

I smiled. I had my best friend back. For however long a time.

We stopped crying and sat down on the couch.

"Johnny, I don't wanna make you mad or nothing, but why did you leave?" I asked.

He looked sullen, and calm. "I was noticing some things about myself and my father was just comin' down real hard on me, like harder than usual and I just had to leave." I wanted to cry for him. I didn't really get the answer I wanted but I took it as he didn't want to tell the whole story but I didn't mind.

"Wow." I said. I wanted to ask a thousand more questions but I ended up hugging him again. He laughed as he hugged me back.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just missed you a whole lot." He smiled at me. I probably blushed. When possible, Johnny cleaned up nicely. I looked at his slightly flushed face and I faintly thought about kissing him. I was scared that I would do something and not notice.

"So, uh. How are Matt and the other guys?" I began to hate small talk.

"They're good. They are thinking about coming down here to meet you guys."

"Oh. When will they be here?" I didn't want them here. I wanted Johnny to myself. Now I sound selfish. Oh gee. I don't care.

"Matt told me to call them when I was sure that I'd been with you guys long enough to settle some stuff."

"Stuff, what are you talking about? What kind of stuff?" Was he disowning us?

"Just a few things I have to work out. With you--"

"_Johnny_!" Two-Bit ran through the door and squeezed the life out of the small boy.

"Hey Two-Bit. Where you guys been?" Johnny looked dissapointed, kind of annoyed maybe?

"I been out gettin' drunk. Saw you guys on T.V. Pretty good, man." Johnny smiled at him "Hey, it's good to have ya back, Johnny." He walked over and looked in the fridge for a beer. "Well, I might go over to Buck Merril's place and get boozed up some more."

"Alright."

"See you JohnnyCake, Pony." He waved and left.

Johnny sat back down and all of a sudden I felt the same feelings I had felt when I had my breakdown. Without the depression.

"Damnit, Johnny! Did you _have_ to leave?" Soon I found myself shouting. "Since you left... You know what's been going on? I've been depressed, angry at everything, my grades are goin' down. Soda and I ain't talkin' hardly at all, and Darry... Darry thinks I'm crazy!" I felt like calming down. But I was on a roll. "I've been real down since you left! Do you have _any_ idea how much I've missed you?" And I stood there, breathing hard and embarassed. I looked at Johnny. His eyes welled up. I wanted to kick my own head with my own foot.

"Glory I'm sorry Ponyboy but I had to leave, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't!"

"Well I do!"

"Really? What, then? What amazing thing could have happened if I had stayed here?"

I stopped yelling. I wanted to tell him that I had feelings for him. I didn't.

"Well! Do you even have a reason?"

I looked him in the face. I wasn't so angry anymore. "Yeah. I think... No."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I got mad, it's just that I missed you so much."

"No, no Johnny I'm sorry... it wasn't you that I was mad at. It was the fact that you left. I just missed you so much and I never had anyone to talk to, and I..." I couldn't go on. I sat down and I cried. Just cried, then I felt Johnny's arm on my shoulder, then we were weeping on each other. To anyone else, it would be pathetic. To me, it was poetic. Like the last five embers in a fire barely glowing as two people make love. Except the last embers were tears and we were just holding each other. So it was only part poetic.

I looked up from our bawling session and I got the horrible realization that part of me wasn't as soft as the previous encounter suggested.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I moved backward slightly trying to shift the stiffness to another spot. "Mars would be nice." I thought.

I tried the annoying small talk again. "What kind of stuff do you need to work out?"

"Um. Well I just sort of realized something after I left."

"Realized something?"

"_Hey Johnny_!" Darry, Sodapop, and Steve ran through the door and welcomed the returned greaser.

I sort of got angry at all the interruptions and went to my room. I closed the door and I still heard the talking and goings-on in the living room. So, Johnny had realized something? I had realized something too, but it wasn't the same thing.

I had realized I'd fallen for my best friend. But Johnny wasn't gay, or bi. "This blows." I thought.

* * *

I hope this chapter is better than the last. Enjoy!


	5. Coming Out

Seductivemessiah, thank you so much! I would have never noticed that on my own. Let's just pretend Tim was calling for Curly in chapter 3. -gives cookie- :)

**I own nothing!**

**Warning! Slash! Don't like, leave now.**

* * *

"Hey Pony, everyone's leaving to go to the Dingo." Johnny was standing in the doorway, his voice shaking slightly. "You wanna come?"

"Naw. I wanna finish this book I've been reading." I was laying on my back, tilting my head so I could see his face.

"Can I stay?" He smiled. "Would you read it to me?"

"You're not goin' to the Dingo?"

"I was gonna. I told 'em to go on without me."

"Aren't you the reason they're going?" I sat up and looked him in the eye. He shrugged.

"So, what's this book called?"

I couldn't help but smile at him a little as he closed the door and looked around.

"Apathy And Other Small Victories."

"Interesting. Doesn't apathy mean like careless?"

"I think so, but it's alot better than it sounds. I promise."

I grabbed the book off of my desk and opened it to where I left off. I held that page and told Johnny everything about what had already happened. I went through the beginning, middle and I started reading at the place I saved.

I made it through word after word, looking up at him periodically. He would smile at random moments and I would blush accordingly.

I finally finished the book and looked up at Johnny.

"Interesting." Was the only thing he said.

"Just interesting? It's great! Shane's a cool guy." I said with a smile.

"Yeah but why would someone be so apathetic?" Johnny furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he had a hard life..." I wondered about Shane's life.

"I don't think so." He said, as thoughtful as me. I looked at his hand, it was close to mine. "He was really in love with his landlord's wife, eh?"

"Yeah. Gwen was in love with _him_ though."

"Heh. Love triangles. What a waste of time." He shook his head.

"Yeah," I looked him in the eye. "But if one person loves one person, it makes it worth that time."

He leaned forward. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Our lips touched briefly and I pulled away surprised. I looked at Johnny and his eyes popped out of his head.

"I'm sorry, Pony." He whispered and jolted out of my room.

"Wait, Johnny!" I ran after him. Johnny was much faster than I remembered.

I heard him as he ran. He was heaving his breaths and I knew he had to stop soon. He rounded a corner and tried to hide behind a tree. I slowed down when I saw that he stopped. I watched as he sank to the ground. I kneeled in front of him. He wouldn't look at me.

"Why did you run?" I asked, softly.

"I didn't want you to f-find out that way." He sounded close to tears.

"Find out what?" I put my hand on his arm.

He pulled his arm away from my touch. "Remember when I told you that I figured something out, when I left?"

"Mm-hm."

"I'm gay, Ponyboy."

I said the first thing on my mind. "I noticed."

He groaned and looked at me, finally. "Well god Pony you don't have to make it seem like it's obvious!"

"Well what am I supposed to think? You kissed me."

"I know! I know... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I talked to Matt about this and he said I could control it for now, but I guess he was just wrong."

"Oh. Matt's your boyfriend?" My heart fell.

"No, no. Matt was the first person I told." He stared at the ground.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"What?" He looked at me. "No. I never had that kind of luck in Wales. Not from guys, anyway."

"I'm sorry." Maybe I could tell him how I felt now. What could happen? (Eugh, don't answer that.)

"You're not alone, Johnny."

"Well, you _are_ sitting right in front of me."

"Not that, I'm bi." He just looked at me. No expression, no bugged eyes, no irregular breathing, nothing.

"No, you're not."

My mouth flopped open and closed. I honestly had nothing to say.

"No, you're not Ponyboy." He said again.

"Could I not be, or something? Last time I checked, it's not exactly illegal."

"It's not illegal, but _you _Ponyboy?"

"Why can't it be me? It could be any random stranger on the street, but not me?"

"No. Not you."

"_Why not_?"

"You ever heard that sayin' 'Too good to be true'?"

"Yeah... What does that have to..." I looked down. "Oh."

"Figured it out on your own, eh?" He smiled.

"Something like that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought you were straight."

"Oh and after that damned shower Darry made us take together, you thought I was straight?"

"I'm lost here." He looked it.

I sucked in my breath really hard. "Oops. I forgot to tell you about that."

"Good time. Right now."

"Had a boner the whole time..."

Johnny burst out laughing. I realized how funny it sounded and I keeled over laughing too. We rolled around for a minute or so, and I offered to go back to my house for some chocolate cake and a Pepsi. He flashed a huge smile.

"Sure, buddy."

* * *

Wow. I think that's alot more dialogue than I've written in one chapter.. hm. Interesting.

Shane, Gwen and Shane's landlord's wife (along with Apathy and Other Small Victories) belongs to Paul Neilan.

And may I say that Johnny's coming out was very very hard to write, so if it sucks, blame me.

Also, I encourage closeted people to come out, simply because being in the closet sucks.


	6. Unexpected Support

I'm going to say that if chapter 7 isn't up in 5 days, you can throw thumb-tacks on me.  
Okay, just so you know, I have no clue at all about how long this story will be. I have the last paragraph written, though. (How very JKR of me, lol.)  
And I thank my very good friend Kelly, without whom this story wouldn't have as good of a plot as it does now. I love you!

**Warnings! Slash and vulgar language. Don't like, leave now.**

* * *

Back at my house, Johnny grabbed the Pepsi's and I grabbed the cake.

"Gee, this cake is good. Make it this morning?" Johnny had icing all over his mouth. It was maddeningly cute.

"Don't know. Darry might have." My addiction was kicking in and I had to gulp down some more Pepsi to breathe again.

"So, now on to the real catching up. What has been going on around here for the last year?"

I laughed. "Well... not much." He laughed. "No, I'm not even lying. For a week after you left, I was down. And I mean down! Then things got gradually better. I started eating again, my running got better. I started sleeping again. And things evened out..."

"Well... I'll take those as short term side effects." He put his head on my shoulder. "What about the long term?"

"Soda and I ain't as close."

"That's it?" He raised his head.

"What? You expected World War Three?" I laughed.

He laid his head back on my shoulder and as he did, Darry, Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit walked in. Johnny jerked his head up, and flushed bright pink. Darry wasn't to be fooled. He widened his eyes.

"Were you cuddling?" Darry laughed.

"Were you hallucinating?" I asked, playfully.

He laughed and looked at the remains of the chocolate cake. "Glory, Johnny. Don't they feed rock stars?"

Johnny laughed. "Most of that was Ponyboy."

"Hey!" I punched him softly.

"Ponyboy, come on over here and help me with dinner." I pulled all the groceries out of the bags and started boiling the water for the potatoes. I had to check the water to see if it was hot enough. So, like an idiot, I stuck my finger into the heat. "Shit!"

"Watch your mouth, little buddy!" Sodapop said to me. I looked up and Johnny was rushing to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I touched that boiling water."

His face showed some relief. He was very cute right now. I thought vaguely of kissing him right there. I didn't think it would settle too good with my brothers to kiss my best friend.

"He'll be alright, Johnny. You go on and sit down we're taking care of dinner." Darry said. He had a hint of anger, maybe frustration in his voice. I thought nothing of it.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Up until I found myself openly staring at Johnny. I didn't even try to hide it. But then Johnny shifted his eyes to mine and my face burned off.

"What the hell is going on here?"

We all looked up at Darry.

Sodapop and Steve were confused. Two-Bit looked like he wanted to start laughing. Johnny and I were scared.

"What are you talkin' about Dar?" Soda asked.

"Those two!" He yelled and shook his hands at Johnny and I.

"Darry. They are eating." Soda said, as if it were a comedy act.

"They are acting like q-eers!"

"What the hell are you talking about? How many beers did you drink?" He didn't get a response. "What is he talking about Ponyboy?" Soda asked as he turned his head to look at me.

"I don't know, Soda." I gulped.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're staring a fucking hold through him!" Darry turned his fist toward me.

"Look, Darry. I don't know what you're thinking, but I wasn't staring at Johnny." I was scared out of my mind.

"I know what I saw!"

"Look, Darry. You're probably tired, you need to get some sleep." I looked imploringly at him.

He breathed very loudly for a minute. "Alright. I'm going to bed." He stood up quick from the table, went to his room and promptly slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked Soda.

"I think Darry's working too hard again." He tried to smile. "Remember last time? He went crazy because Ponyboy came home five minutes late."

"Haha. Pony and Johnny ain't q-eers. Darry's went nuts." Two-Bit said as he stumbled out the door.

I tried my best to laugh it off as I finished my dinner, looking only at my plate. Darry was right, but I didn't intend on letting him know that.

After the table was cleared, Johnny and I sat down to watch some T.V. and catch up some more. And if I had known that in the future I would have done such a thing, I would have kicked myself in the face. Unbeknownst to me, I sat dangerously close to Johnny. My knee was touching his, and I was oblivious. Up until Darry decided that he couldn't sleep.

"I can't sleep guys." He said, as he came into the living room. He stopped short and his eyes popped out of his head. "What in the _hell_?" He screamed at me. I noticed he was staring at my knee. I looked down and my leg and Johnny's foot were intertwined. My leg twitched up and out and I leaned back, trying to make it seem like nothing happened. Darry pushed his face into mine and I felt his spit hit my cheeks as he screamed.

"_I KNEW IT! You are a f-ggot_!" He stood straight up and his face turned blood-red. I was scared to death and then Steve, of all people stood up.

"Come on out here Ponyboy." He opened the door and walked out onto the porch. I didn't look back at Darry. I stood up and followed Steve. He walked all the way to the gate. I thought he was going to beat me up. Instead, he sighed and looked me in the eye. Great he's gonna be nice, then beat me up.

"Darry's got a point, your feet were like that." He crossed two fingers. I looked at my feet. "You are, aren't you?" He said.

I looked up at him. "You care, why?"

He chuckled. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Ponyboy. I just wanna know."

"No. Well, I'm bi." Awkward silence. "You don't have anything to say?"

"I won't judge you, if that's what you think." He smiled. "My cousin is gay. He and his boyfriend have been together for 42 years. They live in California."

"Wow." I said. Of all people, _Steve_ was accepting. It was truly amazing. Steve smiled at me.

"So... You and Johnny...?"

"No. Not yet, anyway. I like him. Alot. And he likes me. But we haven't talked about it."

"Hang in there, kiddo." He patted my shoulder. "He'll come around."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Have faith, you ruddy greaser."

We laughed.

* * *

You may have noticed, I do not post the words queer and faggot, yet I post fuck and shit. I have a simple reason. I HATE the first two words. They are possibly the most insulting words in the english language and I refuse to post them in my stories unless to explain something.


	7. Paint It Black

Chapter 8 will be up by Friday.

Wish me luck, I'm trying for my permit tomorrow.

**Warning! Self-mutilation.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on, Pony. Let's go back in the house."

"You're not gonna just tell Darry everything we just said, are you?" I stopped him as I spoke. He looked at me, meaningfully.

"No, Pony. I told you, I don't judge. Trust me."

"Alright. Let's get this over with." I said. I was nervous, but the thought of having at least two people on my side made me feel better.

We walked slowly towards the porch and through the door. I saw Darry sitting on the couch. He looked like he wanted to cry. Soda was sitting in the big chair, with a blank expression, of which didn't help my mood. Darry turned up his head and looked at the air between Steve and I.

"Johnny's waiting to talk to you, Pony." He said quietly. "In your room." And he looked at the floor. I was scared that maybe he told Darry everything and my brothers would disown me.

I walked into my room and looked at Johnny's legs. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the face.

"What did Steve want?" Johnny said. I was still afraid to look him in the face.

"He just told me something. Not important."

"Ponyboy?"

He wanted me to look him in the face. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I said I had feelings for you." He sobbed. "I don't..."

I felt the epicenter quiver in my heart.

"I should have never come back here."

And there went my heart and soul. Shattered into a million irreplaceable pieces.

He went out the open window. I didn't even chase after him. I moved over onto my bed and found a rusty razor blade and then I saw black.

* * *

Wow, that's way too short. I like the tension, though.

My first cliffie? I'm evil.


	8. The Things You Miss Part 1

Here we go. Things get a little more interesting. Thanks again to Kelly for the plot-help!

This chapter is dedicated to Corey, for walking through the fire and coming out... alive.

**Warnings! Tiny bit ot slash, vulgar language, violence, and gay bashing.**

* * *

"Ponyboy?"

"Ponyboy?"

"Ponyboy?"

I heard someone whispering. But, no. I should be dead. There are no whispers in death.

"_Ponyboy_!"

"_Ponyboy_!"

"_Ponyboy_!"

The person was screaming at me. I tried to open my eyes. They were too heavy. I tried moving my head. I wanted to faint. I then remembered that I wanted to meet the Grim Reaper.

"_JOHNNY_!" I screamed.

"Ponyboy, it's okay! You're o-okay..." This voice was my brother. Darry, to be exact.

"Johnny. Where's Johnny? He ran away!" I couldn't move my arms. Or my legs. All I wanted to do was scream.

"Listen, Pony. I want you to just lay here. Everything is being taken care of."

I didn't care what he meant. My head started to throb. He laid my head down onto a pillow and I blacked out again.

I woke up in my room. It was dark, I had the bed to myself. I felt mildly better than I did the previous awakening. For, now I could move my arms and legs. I tried my best to sit up. I ended up leaned against the wall. I was still a little dizzy.

My lamp turned on. "Ponyboy? How are you feeling?"

I looked up. Darry was standing next to the chair. He was holding a pillow and blanket.

"Dizzy." My voice was hoarse. My arm stung, I looked down to see a large bandage, there was a little blood soaked through, it was dry.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You'd better get some more rest." He sat the pillow on the chair and curled up with the blanket.

"Darry."

"Yeah, little buddy."

"What did Johnny tell you? After Steve and I went outside."

Darry looked down. "I don't know if I should tell you, Pony."

"Why not? I was closer to Johnny than any of you."

I heard Darry sigh "I'll tell you. But you can't be mad."

"Alright." I almost wanted to rethink it. I didn't.

--Flashback--

Ponyboy followed Steve out the door. Darry turned back around to look at Johnny. "What _is_ going on, Johnnycake?"

"Well, Darry. I love you and all, but the way you treated us, I don't think you deserve to know anything." Johnny's voice was as small as ever, but he stood firm on Darry. Johnny was doing this for Ponyboy and Ponyboy deserved it.

"Well Johnny it just ain't right!"

"_Who says_?"

Darry couldn't talk. His voice had caught in his throat. He thought it wasn't right. But he just had no real reason to believe in the accusation he had made. He just didn't like it, was more truthful.

"See?" Johnny said, Kinder this time. "There's really nothing bad about it."

"I guess." Darry said, giving in.

"_What_!" Sodapop yelled at Darry. "_You're gonna let our baby brother be a f-ggot_?"

"Soda!"

"What? You know it ain't right, Darry!"

"No, actually I don't! We were raised better than that!"

"Yeah, _we_were! But Ponyboy wasn't raised right, apparently."

"Hey, now! We raised Pony just fine!"

"Yeah. Well. Apparently not!"

Johnny suddenly stood up. His voice was really shaky. He had tears rolling down his face. "Tell Ponyboy I want to talk to him in his room."

When Johnny closed the door to the bedroom, Steve and Ponyboy were coming through the screen door.

--End Flashback--

There was a lump in my throat. "Soda said all that?"

"Yeah."

"I can't help it..." I wanted to cry.

"I know." He smiled weakly at me. "I think he just has to get used to it."

"Get used to it? Darry. He thinks you all raised me wrong!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry about him. I want you to know that I have no problem with it. Not now anyway."

"Why would you have been against it before?"

"I've never had to think about that. It was scary, but then I just thought 'What the hell?'."

"Thanks." I was thinking of going back to sleep.

"I want to ask you something... But I don't want you to tell me if you're not ready."

"What?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

My tears were freely falling. I did tried to kill myself. I wanted to die. Dying was much better than living without Johnny.

"Johnny told me he lied."

"Lied... About what?"

"Having feelings for me." I looked at my pillow.

"When?"

"When he wanted to talk to me in my room. He told me that, then he left. I found my old razor blade after that."

"I'm so sorry, Ponyboy." Darry said and sat on the bed. He held me as I cried and I let him.

* * *

Look at that! The great and wonderful Sodapop is a bigot! Sorry if my "gay bashing" scene sucked. It's not easy to write about things you've witnessed.

This (and chapter 9) are a set of flashbacks that tells what Ponyboy missed, by the way. I got my permit, too. :)

**Preview for chapter 9:**

"What happened after I passed out, Darry?"

"We didn't find you until we heard what happened at the liquor store."

"The liquor store? What happened there?"

"It was robbed, Ponyboy."

"By who?"

**A cliff-hanger preview. I am evil. lol.**


	9. The Things You Miss Part 2

**Warnings! Gay bashing, some language, some angst, and self-mutilation.**

**I own nothing.**

The horizontal ruler decided it hated me, so if it got screwed up, I'm sorry!

* * *

I fell asleep in Darry's arms and I woke up to a dim sunrise. I eased myself out of bed. It was difficult to walk. My legs were heavy. Darry must be up taking a shower. I wondered slightly if the house was empty, but then I heard the _snoring_.

It was loud, deep, and gross. One of them gurgled saliva, one of them was breathing really shallow, the other was snoring deeply, but loudly.

"Ugh." I said, walking into Darry's room. On his queen-sized bed was Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit. I almost laughed. Steve's right leg was on Soda's back. Two-Bit's arms were across Soda's legs. And Soda's head was resting somewhat peacefully on a pillow.

I thought about it, then laughed.

"What are you doin' out of bed?" I turned around and Darry was standing there with wet hair.

"I just woke up. I'm fine, really." I said.

"Alright. But go sit in your room while I make breakfast."

"Okay." I didn't want to, but I did anyway. Kinda.

I really just sat there for thirty seconds then got up and crept into the kitchen

"Come on Darry. We gotta tell him." I heard a hushed voice. Steve, maybe? He sounded kind of angry.

"No, Steve. He's had a rough enough time." My eldest brother said.

Steve and Darry were arguing. About me? What?

"Darry. Look, he is gonna find out anyway. They'll have it in the paper tomorrow, and probably on the news again tonight."

"Look! I am not going to 'fill in' my brother about what happened after he passed out!"

"Dar--" Steve began. I cut him off.

"Darry." I wasn't confused anymore, I wanted to know.

"Ponyboy. How long have you been there?" My brother said.

"What happened after I passed out, Darry?" I ignored his question. I asked my own.

"We didn't find you until we heard what happened at the liquor store." He looked down.

"The liquor store? What happened there?"

"It was robbed, Ponyboy." Steve said, looking at me softly.

"By who?"

"Johnny."

I couldn't move. I couldn't believe it. There was _no way_Johnny had robbed the liquor store. It hit me in waves. One wave, two wave. I collapsed on the floor. Three wave, four wave. I realized that Johnny was probably in a jail somewhere. I limped myself in Darry's arms. Five wave, six wave. I cried into the couch. Darry had his hand on my back.

My mind reeled. I wiped my face and sat up, sniffling.

"What happened?" I looked at Darry then at Steve.

--Flashback--

"What's going on in here, Darry?" Steve asked.

"Soda, here, thinks that he and I raised Ponyboy wrong." Darry said, angrily.

"What? Soda, what's the matter with you? You two raised a good kid!" Steve was flushed.

"Oh yeah? Them how come he's a f-ggot?" Sodapop raised is eyebrows.

Steve said nothing. He just stood, staring at Sodapop and breathing hard.

"Look, Soda. This is _not_ a bad thing! No matter how hard you believe so!"

"It ain't right! Ask Two-Bit! He'll tell ya!"

"Whoa! I'm not against gay people. It doesn't bother me." He raised his hands to show peace.

"Have you _all_gone cr--" Soda was cut off by a suddenly loud television announcement.

_"We interrupt your program for a special news report. Our ground team is at the Snyder's Liquor Store, where they have spoken to the police officers and the owners of the store. Marsha, what when on down there?" _The woman had a calm look about her face and was wearing a suit.

_"Thank you, Donna. Well, the police officer I spoke to said that the boy stole five thousand dollars worth in liquor, and 7 thousand in cash. Then went out back, drank all the liquor, and did nothing with the money." _This woman was shorter and larger than the previous. She was wearing a jacket and blue jeans.

_"Wow. Did the officer say anything about _why _the boy robbed them?" _The newswoman asked, stressing her words.

_"I'm afraid not. Although, Mr. Snyder said the boy didn't use any kind of weapon, he seemed like he actually wanted to be caught, and when they found him, he kept muttering about music. Me and the guys are going to to go the poilce station to see if they'll be releasing any more information."_

_"Good luck, Marsha."_

_"Thanks Donna." _The news went on to a car crash that happened about two days earlier.

Darry, Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit sat and watched as the woman called Marsha ran to the police station.

_"Well, folks. It looks like Marsha has made it to the police station. Marsha, what's going on?" _The newswoman was back.

_"Thanks Donna. We have just found out who the boy is." _The ground-woman looked hopeful.

_"Really? That's good. Who is it?"_

_"The police officer that arrested him released his name just minutes ago, he is 17 and is a member of a metal band, Bullet for my Valentine. Johnny Cade."_

"Oh my god..." Darry said quietly as he watched the camera zoom into the bars that held Johnny. He was drunk and crying. "We gotta tell Ponyboy."

Darry ran into Ponyboy's room to find him passed out. His arm was covered in blood, as was the rest of his bed. First-aid was a thing they all knew, and Darry concluded that a hospital was not to be needed.

The gashes in his arm were deep, but not as serious as one may think. In no time, the mess was cleaned to the best of all thier abilities, and despite Sodapop's bigotry, he helped in the cleaning of the room and controlling Ponyboy's bleeding.

--End Flashback--

I'd had enough tears, already, but this gave my tear ducts inspiration.

* * *

Uh-oh, Johnny's in jail. How will this twist up the story. Oooh. :)

The horizontal ruler decided it hated me, so if it got screwed up, I'm sorry!


	10. Help From Friends

Chapter 11 will be on rush delivery if you can forgive this very late chapter. :)

* * *

"Is he down at the jail?" I asked.

"Yeah. They said he could be out on bail, if we could pay it." Darry said.

"Well pay it! Pay it!"

"I'm afraid we can't Pony."

"Bail was never too much. How much is it?"

"T-ten thousand dollars." Darry said quietly, probably hoping I couldn't hear.

"Uhh..." It hit me in the face and I vomited on the floor. If you could call it that. There wasn't much in my stomach.

"Uh, Steve, can you?" Darry said, picking me up and walking towards my room.

"Yeah. Sure Darry." Steve started cleaning up my mess. I thought dimly about making a huge "THANK YOU" poster for all the guys. They've taken good care of me. Darry laid me on my bed and walked away. I heard water running then he cleaned off my face.

"Darry. What are we gonna do about Johnny?" I whispered. My voice was really weak.

"I don't know, kid."

"What about the bail? He can't stay in jail until the trial! I know what happens in jail, Darry!"

"It's okay, Ponyboy. He's just down at the station for now. They're giving us a week to get the bail."

"A week won't be enough!"

"Maybe not. But we have to try. Eh?"

"I guess. Do you know anybody who has that much money?"

"No."

I breathed rapidly. My head was feeling light again. I laid my head down and went to sleep.

--Dream--

_My bed's so cold, so lonely_

_No arms, just sheets to hold me_

_Has this world stopped turning?_

_Are we forever to be apart_

_Forever to be apart..._

Johnny's soothing voice rolled over Ponyboy as he breathed slowly. Johnny kept glancing down at Ponyboy, making smiles and blushes from both.

--End Dream--

"Hey, Ponyboy." My eyes fluttered open. Two-Bit was standing over me. He looked happy.

"Hey Two-Bit. What happened?"

"Nothing, kiddo. I, uh, I had an idea to get Johnnycake out of jail for a while."

"You _what_?" I sat straight up.

"I had an idea. You know that band. The one that Johnny sang with that night?"

"Um, uh. Bullet something."

"Yeah. They're like pretty good friends, right?"

"I think so."

"Bands are rich, right?" Two-Bit said, smiling bigger.

"Some are, yeah." My head was still a little foggy.

"Well, let's call 'em."

"We don't know where they are, Two-Bit. They could be anywhere!"

"We can find out, can't we?"

"Yeah. I hope you have some ideas, because there's nothing in my head at this moment."

"Um. Did Johnny bring a bag, or something?"

"Uh, uh. Yeah! It's in the living room!"

"Alright, you stay here, I'll go get it." Two-Bit said and walked out. I heard his boots scrape the floor and then I heard him unzip something. Then the boots scraping sound again, and Two-Bit gave me a bag to search.

In the bag, I found clothes a toothbrush and a cell phone that was off. I turned on the cell phone and looked through the phone numbers.

"Here!" I yelled.

"Here's Matt, Padge, Moose, Jay..."

"Those are the guys from T.V."

"Yeah, yeah. Go get me the phone."

"Here ya go."

"Thanks." I dialed the numbers and it rang four times.

"Ello, it's Matt."

"Matt!"

"Yes, can help you?"

"Are you the guy from the band?"

"How did you get this number? Fans are not allowed to have access to this phone line!"

"No, no, no! I'm not a fan. You're friends with Johnny Cade, right?"

"Yes, but he's in America, with his mates."

"I am one of them. Ponyboy Curtis."

"Oh. Ponyboy. Hello. Johnny's told me alot about you. What can I do you for?"

"Um. This is kind of a big favor to ask."

"Okay."

"Johnny's-in-jail-and-we-need-ten-thousand-dollars."

"Beg pardon?"

"I know it's a huge favor, but we honestly don't have the money."

"Listen. Give me your phone number. I will call as soon as we have the money. We're in Europe, but a trip to America is a small price for a friend."

My eyes teared up.

"Thank y-you so much."

"No problem, Ponyboy."

I gave Matt my number and our conversation ended. I told Two-Bit everything he said, his smile seemed too big for his face.

* * *

My law-enforcement rules and stuff like the bail and time spent in jail and all that stuff may be wrong, but we can all pretend, right? :)


	11. Coming Home to Passion

Okay, so if you've read the description lately, you'll know that this is now an AU. Mainly because my 2008 brain kept putting amazing technology into the 60's. So the world is in the 60's but it's personality is that of 2008. :)

* * *

"Ponyboy?"

I looked up from my book. Two-Bit was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

He spoke slowly. "I, uh was gonna go see Johnny. Do you wanna go?"

I stared at the floor.

"Well, I don't care if you want to go or not, you're going!" Two-Bit smiled down at me. I shook my head "yes" and he pulled me up from the floor.

I was nervous as hell in the truck. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. I kept going from "Is he okay?" to "I'm scared to death for no reason."

TULSA POLICE STATION DISTRICT 5

The big blue and white sign was hurting my eyes.

"Hello, we're here to see Johnathan Cade." Two-Bit said to a man with a badge.

"Family?" The man looked pretty relaxed.

"You could say that."

"Right through here."

He opened one set of bars and there was another one that had three people in it.

A woman, a man and Johnny.

"Mr. Cade, visitors."

Johnny's young head raised to look at us. His face brightened significantly.

"Come, sirs." The policeman said, he guided us to a big room with lots of tables. Like a lunch room, he told us we could sit down and he would be back in an hour.

The man left and Johnny shot up and threw his arms around me. I sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Stop it guys. You're making me bawl, too." Two-Bit said, sniffling. I laughed.

Two-Bit and Johnny hugged and we sat down.

"Hey Two-Bit?" Johnny said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you run to the store and get some food and stuff?"

"Sure can. I'll be back soon."

Two-Bit left the area and Johnny's expression became serious.

"I gotta talk to you."

"I kinda figured. You sent Two-Bit on an errand."

He smiled. "Look... I didn't mean that. I _do_ have _true _feelings for you, Pony. I just got so pissed at Sodapop for being a pussy about it. I thought he would be more understanding than that!" He looked at the table. "So I figured if I lied and ran away that you would be so mad that you wouldn't bother to come get me out." He sniffed.

"Johnny. Are you out of your mind?" I smiled. "I love you. In more ways than one." I grabbed his hand. "I could never let you stay here."

He sniffed again and I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone standing at the door. I thought it was the policeman, but I turned my head properly and saw my brothers. I couldn't really describe their faces.

Sodapop cleared his throat. It did him no good, though. It cracked when he spoke.

"Ponyboy. Johnny. Me and Darry had a long talk this morning." He said. I squeezed Johnny's hand. "I don't agree with your choice, but I'll accept you. Because I love you guys." He smiled.

Johnny and I stood up and hugged Soda. He smiled, understandingly.

"Plus," He said when we let go. "I heard you tell him you love him, Pony, and nobody was here, so it must be true."

Tears were pouring out of, not only my eyes, but Sodapop and Johnny's, as well. "It is." I said.

"I leave for two minutes, and you _all_ turn into bawl-babies!" Two-Bit was back from the store and he was laughing at us. We laughed at ourselves.

"Well can we please get to the real reason we came down here? Or, well. The _other _reason we came down here." Darry said. I smiled.

"Yeah, what is it Darry?"

"We now have twelve thousand dollars in our bank account."

My mouth dropped. "We have... _what_?" I swayed. "Twelve... thousand..." I couldn't breathe right. "Where did you get _that_?"

"The bank called and said Matthew Tuck sent us a check for eleven."

"Wow." I said.

"It had a note with it. It had Johnny's name on it, so I didn't open it."

"Read it for us, Johnny." Soda said

_Johnny and Ponyboy:_

_Here's the money for the bail, with a little extra just in case. Don't worry about paying us back for now. We won't be able to make it out there for a while, but we'll be there I _promise_. Manager's getting the stuff ready, we have like two shows to do. I look forward to seeing you again, and meeting your mates._

_Matt._

"Did you guys bring the ten thousand?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. Just paid the man." Darry smiled.

"Thanks Darry." Johnny smiled and hugged him. "Okay, I am ready to go home."

My face fell. Does he want to go back to Wales? I have a feeling Johnny sensed my worry for he said quickly, "Back to your house!"

It wasn't late when we got home, but Johnny and I ran straight to my room and fell asleep, quickly.

The next day, I was awake early and just laying, watching Johnny sleep. He looked very peaceful, I wanted to cuddle with him, but I didn't want to wake him up.

His eyes fluttered open and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Pony." He said groggily. I felt it was safe so I pushed my arms under his skinny form and held on tight. I leaned my face in to kiss him good morning.

"Wake up, boys!" Darry knocked and opened the door, only to stop short and laugh. "Get up guys, breakfast is ready."

I groaned and rolled over Johnny to get my pajamas off.

In the kitchen, I ate slowly, taking peeks at Johnny when no one else was looking. At 7:45 Darry announced that he, Steve and Soda were going to be late. So they all ran out of the house. Two-Bit later left the house mumbling about sleeping all day.

I quickly looked up from my food and stared at Johnny. I grinned. "Wow." I said, just to get his attention.

"What?"

"We're... alone." I said. He grinned.

"So we are." He almost giggled. He said nothing further, and instead walked over to the couch and sat down. I followed. I looked around at the living room and I realized what was probably going to happen.

I sat down next to him and he jumped on my lap. I couldn't help but to blush at him, for now I noticed with everything in me how handsome he was. He locked our fingers, and looked into my eyes. I could tell he was looking for my soul. I leaned up and pressed my lips softly on his. I felt him push his muscles to gain dominance. My lips parted and the heat in the living room went from seventy to 100.

I let out a whimper in the very back of my throat. My hands automatically went to his hips, expecting him to pull away at the sudden grasp, but as my hands slid up his body, he pushed his chest onto mine. Slowly we began to shift and lay down, I felt my blood rushing to a never-been-touched place.

I lifted my head and tugged on the hem of his shirt, just asking. He breathed a small "Yes." and I pulled. His breathing hardened.

"Johnny?" I asked with a surprisingly gruff voice as I slid the shirt off his head.

"Yeah?" I heard the moan in his throat that was dying to come out.

"It's great to have you back." I said with a grunt as his hands searched my newly bare chest.

I looked deeply in his eyes as he allowed me to tug off his belt. When I pulled the belt away, my hand barely grazed his groin and he threw his head back. I looked up into his eyes, they were glazed with passion.

I removed my hands from his body to his face and I kissed him feverishly. He wiggled his arms down to my pants. I wasn't wearing a belt so he went straight for the zipper. I slowed the tongue tangle and he yanked off my pants with one fluid motion.

He looked at me with a silent question "May I?" So I nodded. He dipped one hand into my boxers and shyly touched me, fearful not to do something wrong. My breathing hitched multiple times. He stopped and went back to kissing me.

I locked our fingers and ground my hips into his, causing simultaneous groans.

He was breathing hard as he said "Want... to go to... the bedroom?"

How could I say no? He sat up and grabbed my hands. We ran to my room. I slammed and locked the door.

* * *

Once again, my law rules and stuff are probably wrong, so pretend for me?

And this is my very first almost-sex scene. So if it sucks, I'll just take my punishment.


End file.
